1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel semiconductor test system and particularly to a multi-channel semiconductor test system capable of differentiating channels of a handler for corresponding dies during testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional multi-channel semiconductor test system. The system comprises a handler 1, a testing device 2 and an interface 3.
The handler 1 comprises an accepter 13, which accepts a wafer (not shown) having three dies 11a, 11b and 11c to be tested. A display 14 in the handler 1 displays test results of the dies 11a, lib and 11c read by the handler 1 through channels 15a, 15b and 15c. 
The testing device 2 comprises three testers 22a, 22b, and 22c, and three test modules 21a, 21b, and 21c, corresponding to the dies 11a, 11b and 11c, respectively. The testers 22a, 22b and 22c control the test modules 21a, 21b and 21c to generate three groups of test signals to the dies 11a, 11b and 11c through buses L1, L2 and L3, respectively. Then, the test modules 21a, 21b and 21c derive three groups of testing results through the buses L1, L2 and L3, and transfer them to the testers 22a, 22b and 22c, respectively.
The testers 22a, 22b and 22c transfer the received testing results to the interface 3 through buses L4, L5 and L6, and then the testing results are input to the channels 15a, 15b and 15c through one bus L7.
The conventional test system is subject to having mis-connected buses. FIG. 2 shows the test system, two buses of which are mis-connected. The buses L1 and L2 are inversely connected, i.e. the group of the testing results of the die 11a is output to the test module 21b and the group of the testing results of the die 11b is output to the test module 21a. Thus, the testing device 2 transferring the groups of the testing results of the dies 11a and lib through the buses L5 and L4, respectively. Consequently, the display 14 displays the testing results of the die 11a and 11b on the channels 15b and 15a respectively. An operator will be misled by the display 14 if unaware of the inversely connected buses L1 and L2.
The object of the present invention is to provide a multi-channel semiconductor test system capable of differentiating channels of a handler for corresponding dies during testing.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the invention provides a multi-channel semiconductor test system comprising: a handler, a code generator, a testing device and a differentiator. The handler has a plurality of channels for testing a plurality of dies. The code generator generates a plurality of codes corresponding to the channels for the dies. The testing device tests the dies, derives and transfers a plurality of testing results of and together with the corresponding codes for the dies. The differentiator receives the testing results and the codes, and transfers the testing results to the handler through corresponding channels according to the codes.
The invention further provides a multi-channel semiconductor test system for testing dies on a wafer, comprising: a handler, a code generator, a testing device and a differentiator. The handler has a plurality of channels, accepts the wafer and displays a plurality of testing results from the channels. The code generator generates a plurality of codes corresponding to the channels for the dies on the wafer. The testing device tests the dies, derives and transfers the testing results of and together with the corresponding codes for the dies. The differentiator receives the testing results and the codes, and transfers the testing results to the handler through corresponding channels according to the codes.
In the present invention, a code generator and a differentiator are provided to generate codes transferred with testing results, and then to differentiate channels of a handler for corresponding dies under test according to the codes.